


BWOC Drabble #1

by carleton97



Series: Starting A Life [3]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words that fall between Postscript and Nascent</p>
            </blockquote>





	BWOC Drabble #1

It was a struggle to convince Tommy's mom they didn't want a big wedding. Merton was pretty sure it was because she thought they were her only chance to throw a fabulous wedding. Their only real fight was over the ceremony. Merton wanted something a bit more pagan, the moms wanted something traditional, and Tommy just wanted the whole thing to be over with. In the end, Mr. Dawkins had to step in and remind his wife that 'they're gay, honey, not women.'

Yeah.

None of that mattered, though, now that they were in front of the minister, exchanging vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
